What If?
by Reincarnations
Summary: What if Eliza went with Zed when he first sneaked out of the basement? What if she met a cheerleader of her own? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**So far, all the stories for this category is about Addison and Zed. I wanted to change it up a bit. I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ZOMBIES.**

* * *

"I don't want to go," Eliza denied quietly and threateningly. "If we get caught we may have to leave on our first day."

" _If_ we get caught," Zed insisted enthusiastically, though his tone was just as quiet. "There is no guarantee we will."

"But there's no guarantee we won't."

Here's the situation: Zombies are now welcome at Seabrook school. However, they are being forced to stay in the basement instead of attending classes with the humans. The zombies all have clubs they want to join, but the principal won't let them. Zed wants to sneak out of the basement to try out for the football team and he wants Eliza to come with him.

"If you're afraid then wear a jacket or something." Zed suggested helpfully. "It can cover your green hair and pale skin, so people will think you're human."

Eliza was still a little reluctant, but Bonzo said a few encouraging words to cheer her up. She softened up a bit and groaned, "Thirty minutes and that's it. When we get caught, I'm going to blame you."

"Awesome!" Zed grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door. Looking both ways inside and outside, he told Bonzo, "Cover for us."

Bonzo nodded his head and waved his friends good-bye as they slipped through the door.

* * *

Thanks to Zed's suggestion, Eliza felt a little safer when they finally walked through the bright hallway of the cheery school. Zed, however, was ducking his head every time he saw someone through the glass wall and was always hunched over.

"You're going to get caught." Eliza warned quietly. "You're going to slip, make unusual noises, and walk funny causing someone to think you've gone full zombie."

"That's not going to happen." As soon as he said that, he stubbed his toe on a metal magazine rack. He groaned in pain and started walking in a 'funny way' to help the pain go away. At that exact moment, a dark-skinned cheerleader came around the corner and screamed when she saw the way Zed was acting. "Gross! Zombie!"

Zed finally noticed her and panicked. "No, I'm not-" She pulled the Zombie-Alert before he could defend himself.

Alarms were blaring through the school and everyone started to flee the classrooms, screaming as they did so. Eliza smacked his arm in amusement and irritation. "I told you so," she chided in a sing-song voice. "Now you better run."

"Why?"

The next moment a herd of athletic boys came around the corner and saw Zed. "Get him!" One of them shouted.

"'Liza!" Zed yelled as he ran away from the group.

"I warned you!" Eliza called out to the retreating boy.

Eliza shook her head in amusement. She strolled through the almost vacant hallways while the human ran amok. She found it entertaining to see that a whole school of human turn upside down by seeing only one zombie in their hallway. What would happen if they saw two instead of one?

Before she could imagine the possibilities, one of the humans came around the corner she was turning to and they were both knocked down to the floor. Luckily, Eliza didn't hit her head because the human managed to place his hand behind her at the last moment. She still felt the impact of the fall and the human falling on her.

The human quickly scrambled off the zombie (though he didn't know she was one) and offered a hand to help her sit up. She reluctantly took the hand only because she didn't want her cover blown. Once she was finally in the sit-up position, Eliza no longer regretted her decision.

The human was actually kind of cute in a dorky kind of way. He had short black curly hair and a muscular built (which she felt through his somewhat baggy clothing). His eyes were very kind and bright, but she could see a hint of selfishness. However, she absolutely adored the smile he gave her.

"Sorry about that," he apologized kindly. "I was looking for my cousin. It's her first day at Seabrook and I wanted to make sure she was safe from the zombie."

"It's my first day too," Eliza revealed almost shyly, mentally scolding herself as she did so.

"Awesome." He held out a hand for his introduction. "I'm Bucky."

She smiled and shook his hand gingerly. "Eliza."

"Nice name." Bucky complimented. "It's unique and beautiful." He gave her his winning smile again. "Like you."

Eliza raised her eyebrow in inquiry and curiosity. "Are you flirting with me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, his smile never faltering. "Maybe. Is it working?"

She mimicked his movements teasingly. "Maybe."

Bucky stood on his feet and offered a helping hand to her that she graciously took. Eliza was about to break the connection, but Bucky squeezed her hand slightly until she got the hint he didn't want her to let go just yet. "We should go out some time."

That completely surprised and shocked Eliza. "You mean like a date?"

"Absolutely," he confirmed. "Are you free tonight?"

"I can't," she denied. "I have an unreasonable curfew so that doesn't leave me with much of an opportunity for dates."

"How about after school?" Bucky suggested determinedly. "We can do something after I finish cheer try-outs."

"You're trying out for cheer?"

"I'm the cheer captain." He corrected almost snobbishly. "You should try out."

Eliza shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no. I can't. I'm not allowed to."

"Why not?" Bucky wondered. "You're a human, right?"

Reluctantly, she shook her head again. "No," she denied a little quietly, "I'm not." With a sigh, she ripped off her hood revealing her green frizzy hair and pale skin.

Eliza let out a shaky breath before revealing, "I'm a zombie."

Bucky stared at the teenage girl with wide eyes. She felt her heart beeping like crazy (because they do have hearts contrary to popular belief) when she asked, "Well? Are you so shallow that you're going to let that little fact change how you think about me?"

"No!" Bucky exclaimed a little too quickly. "No, of course not. I was just thinking about how beautiful you look with green hair."

That seemed like the right thing to say because Eliza had her smile back on her face. He asked again, "Do you want to go out after cheer try-outs?"

Before she could answer, three voices (two girls and one boy) started shouting Bucky's name. The couple quiet their holding hands and Eliza barely had enough time to put her hood back on before the trio rounded the corner.

"We found your cousin!" Shouted the boy with the freaky hair style.

"She's in the zombie safe-room," the blonde girl with a high pony tail stated.

"We think she's talking to someone, maybe herself," informed the dark-skinned girl. "The situation may have messed her up in the head."

"I better go check on her." Bucky have Eliza his famous smile. "I'll see you later."

As he was rushing through the hallway, he was barely able to hear Eliza say the faintest word.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's sort of short so I do apologize for that. Each chapter will be over one thousand words, I can promise that. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ZOMBIES.**

* * *

Eliza had watched the cheer try-outs from behind the gymnasium bleachers. She was so surprised by how serious Bucky was about cheer. He had such a care-free attitude that she assumed he'd be that way with cheer.

Eliza could tell Bucky had a soft spot for his cousin, a pretty blonde hair girl, since he did allow her friend to be on the team even though she wasn't that good. Bucky spoke about how due to certain circumstances, he's going to rethink the cheer initiation. He or is three assistant captains will inform the new recruits what the initiation will be in a few hours.

She waited for all the cheerleaders to leave before she made her appearance known. "What do you usually do for initiation?" She interrogated the captain.

"Honestly, in the past we would egg a zombie's house," he confessed without a second thought. "But I'm putting an end to that. I'll have them do something during the pep-rally tomorrow. There will be nothing that can hurt you zombies."

"What's with the change of heart?" Eliza wondered. "I've heard rumors that you aren't particular fond of zombies. What made you change?"

"You," he insisted with a smile. "Meeting you has changed my ideas about zombies. You're just like us humans. The only difference between you and humans is your pale skin and green hair."

Bucky tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He let his hand linger on Eliza's cheek. "Your beautiful green hair."

Eliza rolled her eyes at the statement, but couldn't help the smile that emerged on her lips. "So, are we a thing?"

"I hope we are," he admitted. "But I don't think we should make it known to everyone that we're together. They'll throw a fit and try to separate us. I know we've only been together for a few moments, but I don't want that happening."

She shrugged her shoulders as her smile grew. "I'm fine with keeping us a secret for a little while."

Bucky smiled happily and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Yes, they were moving a little too fast, but they didn't care at the moment.

"By the way," he began his story, "my cousin Addison met one of your zombie friends. He was kind of tall, lanky. . ."

"That's Zed," she determined after a moment's thought. "He's my best friend and basically brother. He wanted to sneak out of the basement to try out for the football team. He dragged me along, got caught, someone pulled the arm, and then he was chased after. How did you react to him?"

"I think I did pretty well." Bucky stated. "I didn't really pay him any attention and I didn't make any stupid threats. I just made sure Addison was okay before dragging her to cheer try-outs. We were late, but so was half of the contestants."

"So!" Eliza exclaimed to change the subject. "What are we going to do?"

"I actually have to set up for the pep-rally," he revealed. "If you give me just ten minutes to do so, we'll do something fun."

Ten short minutes later, Bucky decided to teach Eliza some essential cheer moves. It wasn't anything too hard. Turns out the poor zombie didn't know how to do a cartwheel. Bucky did one in slow motion to show the steps. That was a very bad idea because Eliza went so slow that she fell over on top of the cheer captain, knocking them both to the ground.

Bucky laughed after he had fallen and caught the zombie in his arms. "Payback for earlier?" He questioned teasingly.

Eliza smiled at him mischievously. "Maybe." She gave him a quick kiss before they both got back up on their feet."

After a few more attempts, she was finally able to do one decent cartwheel. She practiced a little more before Bucky determined she was ready to challenge the master. They had to cartwheel around the gymnasium in a race. They winner will get one 'wish' from the loser.

Miraculously, Eliza won. She collapsed to the ground out of dizziness. Bucky sat in front of her and said, "Congrats on the win."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I know you let me win."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he feigned cluelessness, which was ruined by the laugh in his voice. "So, what's your wish?"

"I'm not sure yet," she said with a small smile. "I'll think of something eventually." She couldn't help to notice the ditsy look on his face and consciously asked, "What?"

"I love your dimples," he confessed. "It doesn't matter if you're being sarcastic or honest, they are always there. It makes you special."

"Look at us!" Eliza suddenly exclaimed in a fit. "We're acting like love-struck teenagers."

"Because we are," he insisted with a smile. "We are a boy-"

"And a zombie," she finished.

"What could go so wrong with a boy and a zombie?" They said in unison before laughing.

Eliza finally noticed the light fading from the day. "I have to go." She scrambled to her feet and Bucky followed in pursuit. "I can get in serious trouble if I'm out past curfew."

"Are you going to the rally tomorrow?" Bucky wondered hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do," she promised before giving him a quick kiss. "Bye!"

She ran out of the gymnasium, determined to beat the sun from setting.

* * *

A few minutes later while Bucky was gathering his things, his three assistant captains Stacey, Lacey, and Tracey walked over to him. They each had their jackets on, but for some odd reason, Lacey had an egg carton in her hands.

"Who's ready for cheer initiation?!" cheered Tracey.

"This year we bought spoiled eggs," Lacey schemed. "It will give them more of a reason to stay away."

"I told you we weren't doing that." Bucky snapped as he forcefully grabbed the eggs from Lacey. "We're doing something this year."

"You were serious?" Stacey questioned in surprise. "But you hate zombies, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Bucky denied confidently. "They are students just like us and we need to make them feel more welcomed here. If it means breaking a few of our old traditions, then so be it."

"What's the new initiation then?" Tracey interrogated. "Is it just as good as the old one?"

"The new recruits will perform at the pep rally." Bucky threw the eggs in the big trash can by the bleachers. "That's it."

"That's not good enough," argued Stacey a little stubbornly. "They have to do something to prove they got what it takes to be a cheerleader."

"And performing at the pep rally will prove it," he insisted before threatening, "Don't you dare go behind my back with this. If I find out you did, you'll sit out the first three games. Got it?"

Before he got a response, Bucky shouldered his bag and stormed out of the gym.

After a few moments when he was no longer in hearing distance, Lacey asked, "We are still doing it, right?"

"Absolutely," Tracey agreed. "Bucky isn't going to change our minds."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I'm trying to do a chapter a day, but it's hard to do so since I'm so busy. The next chapter might take a couple days, so I hope you can forgive me for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ZOMBIES.**

* * *

The next morning Addison, Bucky's cousin, was toting her gym bag when she noticed her cousin about to enter the school. "Hey!" She shouted to get his attention before running to him. "Hey!"

Bucky stopped himself and smiled at the 'blonde'. "Hey, what's up Cuz?"

Addison looked down at the ground while adjusting her bag. "Zombies are students at Seabrook too Bucky," she claimed. "Picking on them isn't right."

Bucky gave his little cousin a strange look. "What are you talking about?"

"The cheer initiation last night," she insisted forcefully. "Your assistant captains told us we had to egg a zombie house to be part of the squad."

He groaned in frustration. "I _told_ them we weren't doing that anymore. The initiation was going to be your performance at the pep rally. Did you do it?"

"Of course not," Addison denied honestly. "The trio wanted to egg two particular zombies' house, but they drove off in a hurry after they got scared by a zombie, leaving me and Bree by ourselves."

"Which two?"

"Zed and his friend's."

Bucky sighed in aggravation and irritation. "I should have known they would go behind my back. I'll talk to them and get the message across that we aren't to pick on the zombies."

This time Addison gave him a strange look. "Since when have you started liking zombies?" She wondered curiously.

"Let's just say I've had a change of heart." He gave his cousin a reassuring smile as he changed the subject. "Pep rally today Cuz. You're going to rock it."

* * *

Later that morning the three zombies, Zed, Eliza, and Bonzo had walked into the basement classrooms. Zed was going on and on about something that happened yesterday.

"Yeah Bonzo, in addition to getting rejected from football, I met a cheerleader. I thought she was cool. I thought she was different, I thought she was the one." He sighed in disappointment. "But I was wrong, all cheerleaders are terrible."

Eliza shook her head (not that the boys noticed) and muttered to herself with a small smile, "Not all of them."

Suddenly Mr. Zeck looked up at the door and said, "Woah, woah. There's no human students in the basement."

The trio turned around to see Addison with her pink gym bag on her shoulder. She made up a quick excuse why she was there, "Um, someone yacked in the cafeteria."

"Oh right," he suddenly remembered. "Still the janitor."

The blonde cheerleader looked around the basement and commented, "Wow, this is awful."

Eliza couldn't help, but to make a smartalek remark, "Yeah, we would have cleaned but the teacher's territorial about his mop."

Addison apologized to Mr. Zeck for being in his way. She opened the door wider for the zombie teacher/janitor, who was rolling his bucket and mop through the opening.

Zed finally had enough and asked, "Addison, what are you doing here?"

"Apologizing," she admitted with no regrets. "My cousin's assistant captains are jerks toward zombies and they made us believe last night was cheer initiation." She noticed Zed's 'are you kidding' look and quickly insisted, "Not that's a good excuse. I'm so sorry."

"Well, what if they see us talking?" Zed wondered. "What if they tell your cousin?"

Addison shrugged her shoulder in a carefree attitude, "We'll make sure they don't." She smiled causing him to crack a small one. "See you at the pep rally this afternoon?"

"Zombies don't do pep rallies." Eliza informed with a fake 'sorry' smile plastered on her pale face.

Addison adverted her gaze to the ground while Zed looked at Eliza. Eliza only nodded her head to further prove her point.

He turned back to Addison and said, "We'll think about it."

Addison smiles and left the basement, closing the door behind her.

To not blow her cover, Eliza exaggeratedly asked, "Okay, can we like crack a window open in here? It stinks of human."

* * *

The cheerleaders were getting ready for assembly in their private cheer area. Bucky started to pace back and forth because he was stressing, not about the pep rally, but because of Eliza. He knew if she came to the rally by herself, it would raise suspicion, not to mention a load of drama.

Bree, who was standing by the door, exclaimed unexpectedly, "There's zombies at the pep rally!"

Addison gasped. With eyes as wide as her smile, she rushed to the door in excitement.

Bucky was in complete disbelief. "She wouldn't." Luckily the others didn't clearly hear what he said as he made the quick strides to the door. Addison was on her knees, Bucky was crouched a little higher behind her, and the three assistant captains were above him.

The five watched the group of zombies decide where to go with Eliza leading the two boys Bonzo and Zed up the bleacher.

Tracey told the two girls, "Lacey, Stacey, let's get the spirit sticks."

Bucky glared at him and ordered the trio, "No spirit sticks. They'll be afraid and leave."

Trio gave a wicked smile. "Exactly."

Addison looked up at trio in inquiry while Bree looked over at them with fear.

* * *

Eliza (who was trying not to blow cover) acted grumpy while climbing the bleachers. "I can't believe you dragged us out here to see Cheery McCheerstein. I'm gonna be sick." Once she found an empty spot, she turned to the boys. "Do I look green? Greener than usual?"

Bonzo agreed as he removed his backpack off him.

The three close friends were about to sit, but music started to blare through the speakers. Everyone stood from his seat and began to cheer. A couple cheerleaders did cartwheels and flips across the gymnasium while the others ran on to the court.

Everyone began to cheer for Bucky. After all, he is the famous captain. Instead of jumping through a poster of his face that he usually does, he ran through a poster that said 'Seabrook'. He did his famous flip to appease and wow the crowd.

Eliza gazed among the crowd of cheering fans. She looked down at her feet for a moment before looking up, her face shielded from emotion. Although, she was wishing she could cheer with them, but it would cause people to think.

Bucky announced with the big smile on his face, "Welcome to Seabrook High's cheer rally!"

Everyone cheered and applaud even more. They settle down after Bucky raised his hand for the to stop. "It's going to be a great year. We are going to win State Cheer Championship again."

Bonzo started to cheer with the rest of the crowd. Eliza stared at him with a stone-cold face.

Zed chided, "C'mon Eliza. Ease up. Cheer is contagious."

Eliza got the smirk on her face as she retorted, "So is pink eye."

The cheer team did their little routine for the crowd. Bucky heard the three captains muttering to the other cheerleaders about the surprise. He turned his back to the audience, and clearly stated, "No spirit sticks!" He began to do some tricks while doing hand stands to make it look natural and part of the performance.

When he got back on his feet, some of the cheerleaders have the spirit sticks even though he warned them not too. He broke the routine immediately, but the others kept going. One by one, he grabbed a spirit stick, threw it on the ground, and smashed out the flame with his shoe. However, he wasn't going fast enough to the zombies' liking.

Meanwhile, Bonzo started freaking out from the stands.

Zed tried reassuring him, "Don't worry buddy, a little fire isn't going to hurt us."

Eliza looks worried. Bucky is putting enough out.

Bonzo shouted, "FIRE!"

Zed tried again. "It's going to be fine, don't worry."

Bonzo completely ignored him, shoving him aside. Zed fell on the bleacher, and his Z-band smashed against the seat becoming unstable. "Bonzo! No stop!" Zed went after him, but he started to turn zombie.

The cheerleaders threw the flyer in the air as Bonzo was trying to get through the bleachers. "Bonzo!" Zed shouted.

He didn't hear his friend. Bonzo ran out to the court, dispersing a group of cheerleaders that were waiting to catch the flyer, which just happened to be-

"Addison!"

Zed ran down the bleachers and knocked down the football defensive line with ease. He slid on to his knees, waiting to catch Addison. She landed perfectly in his arm and managed to knock his Z-band back to online.

The crowd cheered at the amazing save, as though it was part of the routine. The coach of the football team ordered Zed that they needed to talk.

During the commotion, Bucky gazed up at the crowd and locked eyes with Eliza. 'Are you okay?' He mouthed to her.

She cautiously nodded her head, to which he continued, 'Talk after?'

Eliza paused for a moment to not throw attention to herself before nodding again.

School was about to get a lot more interesting, along with their relationship.

* * *

 **Review for a new chapter, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! I apologize for this being short. Instead of spending my school day working on this chapter, I had to work on a class project for half of the day because of the Internet being wonky. I hope you can forgive me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ZOMBIES.**

* * *

Eliza joined Bucky in the cheerleader's private getting ready area about ten minutes later. Bucky made sure to lock the door and close the curtain on the glass wall to give them a little more privacy. A few moments passed before Bucky had Eliza in his arms while sitting in his specific chair.

She was completely drained. Although, she hadn't done the cheer performance, ran out of the room in a fit, or catch a cheerleader at a moment's notice, Eliza couldn't move. Seeing the fire from the 'spirit sticks' took all of the energy out of her.

"It's because of the humans that we are afraid of fire," she muttered a little quietly. "That was the only way they could think to control us before the Z-bands."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be for me," she insisted a little slowly to control her voice. "Be sorry for Bonzo. He lost his parents to a fire a few years ago, the same fire that took Zed's mother's life. Zed isn't deathly scared of fire as Bonzo is. Actually, the death of Bonzo's parents is the reason why he doesn't speak English; he wasn't taught while they were alive. He understands it, but can't speak it. This is twice in two days that Bonzo has gotten scared at school. I don't want it happening again."

Bucky kissed her forehead reassuringly and lovingly. "I'll make sure nothing like that happens again."

"It's not fire that I'm afraid of," Eliza insisted as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm afraid of zombie solitaire."

"Why zombie solitaire?"

"It's basically a prison for zombies," she began to explain. "Some are there for crimes. Others are there because their Z-bands malfunctioned. The humans come get them early in the morning before everyone is awake, but they wouldn't be back for a week. They'd return looking as though they've been beaten to death, but that's adults. No children or teens have gone to solitaire."

"It would be child abuse if they hurt you in any way," Bucky stated trying to be helpful. "They couldn't do anything or touch you."

"You don't know them," Eliza argued as she got a little teary-eyed. "You don't know how well they are at convincing people they did nothing. We learned the truth only from the victims."

"It's not going to happen to you," he reassured as he tightened his grip on Eliza. "I promise you will never go to zombie solitaire."

She gave him a kiss as a thank you. When she pulled away she asked, "What are you going to do with your cheer squad? Are you going to punish them for disobeying you?"

"I don't know," he admitted with an aggravated sigh. "I told the trio they wouldn't get to cheer at the first three games since they pulled the stunt with the fake initiation. However, if I punish the rest of the squad for the fiasco at the pep rally, we'd have less than half the squad for those three games."

"Maybe that's what they need," Eliza suggested. "They'll take you seriously if you do."

Bucky agreed with her. "You're right. I'll call a meeting after school and informed them about the punishment. Those who disobeyed won't be allowed at practice until after the third game. Who knows? Maybe the team will be better without them."

His beloved gave him a quick kiss in agreement, repeating, "Who knows?'

They kissed one more time, which was interrupted when the bell began to ring for lunch. "I gotta go." Eliza scrambled out of his arms to grab her things. "My friends will wonder where I am if I don't leave now."

"Can I call you later?" He wondered hopefully.

"I don't have a cellphone." Eliza revealed with a laugh in her voice and a smile on her lips at his expression. "Zombies aren't allowed to have anything, but a home landline."

She gave him a peck on the cheek to cheer him up. "But I'll see you after your practice in the gym for our second date."

"Deal." With another kiss, Eliza unlocked the door and left before anyone could see her.

When she was walking through the corridors toward the basement, Eliza ran into Zed. "You're going the wrong way," he insisted as he turned her around and began to drag her along.

"What are you talking about?" She wondered curiously and confusedly. "We eat in the basement."

"Not anymore!" Zed exclaimed cheerfully. "I made a deal with Principal Lea. I get to be part of the football team and we get to eat in the cafeteria!"

Eliza tried to hide her excitement as best as she could. Why wouldn't she be excited? She could now see her boyfriend more than once that day.

Things were starting to look up even more.

* * *

 **Please review for a new chapter! The next one will be longer than this one, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, this chapter is longer than the last one. Not by much, but it is still technically longer. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ZOMBIES.**

* * *

"Hello fellow students. This is Principal Lea," she announced through the intercoms that hanged around the school. "As you may have heard, zombies are now allowed to eat in the cafeteria." Students across the campus began to moan and complain about the new arrangements. "Just deal with it," she ordered.

A young male officer opened the large doors for the zombies. Zed goes through first, then Eliza, then Bonzo, then the rest of the group. It was as though they were in a prison assembly line, but they didn't seem to care.

"Huh, " Eliza began as she gazed around in surprise, "human cafeteria. Wow, Zed," she lightly slapped his arm to show her appreciation, "you really deliver."

They walked to the lunch line at the other end of the cafeteria. Zed paused to look over at Addison. She smiled at him, he smiled in return, before going to the lunch line.

The lunch ladies didn't bother hiding their distaste for them. The humans were given a beautiful tray of food with a decorated dessert. All the zombies were given was toast and unattractive slop for lunch.

Zed and Eliza got their trays and went to the abandoned table by the trash cans where the other zombies were sitting. "Our very own lunch table, in the darkest corner, with cheap fluorescent lights and by the trash cans." If you hadn't seen her smiling, you would have thought she was a little irritated.

"I know," Zed began before insisting, "It's perfect!" Eliza started to smile even more. "Living large and in charge."

They sat and Bonzo tossed Zed a pear. What else were they supposed to eat? The gunk they were given certainly wasn't edible.

The secret couple tried very hard to hide the glances they were giving one another. Eliza had to pretend she was interested in Bonzo's juggling act when, in reality, she was looking at Bucky. He would blatantly look at her and quickly advert his gaze when someone tried talking to him.

Their little staring act was abruptly interrupted when Zed suddenly shouted, "Addison!"

All conversation stopped immediately. People dropped their silverware on the table on their trays. Zed didn't seem to notice the stares as he waved openly to the cheerleader.

Addison couldn't be rude. With a smile, she got up from her table. She casually walked to the zombie while everyone was staring at her.

Bucky mouthed to his girlfriend, 'What is she doing?'

Eliza shrugged her shoulder.

To summarize: Addison arrived at the table and attempted to say something in zombie that she learned off the Internet. Once Zed informed her she thanked him for rubbing peanut butter on her umbrella, the zombies started to snicker. She meant to say 'welcome to the cafeteria' which Zed thanked her. Bonzo made Addison a flower out of a pear peal, which she thanked him for.

"Okay, why is Percky von Stick here?" Eliza questioned in irritation. "The point of having our own table is to avoid people like her."

"Oh no, I just wanted to thank Zed for-" Addison was interrupted when Lacey and Stacey abruptly grabbed and dragged her, causing her to throw her flower. "Excuse me," she managed to say as she's being pulled away.

Once they thought they were out of hearing distance, the two elder females let go of Addison. She found herself surrounded by the three assistant captains to the squad.

"You do know you were talking to zombies, right?" Tracey questioned.

Addison gave a smile. "I'm fighting against intolerance."

"Oh!" Lacey turned her head to her two friends, "I fight mine by eliminating dairy."

" _Zombie_ intolerance," Addison corrected.

Lacey shook her head before stating, "Look, your cousin isn't going to like you hanging around with," she lowered her voice to a whisper, " _zombie_ s. _"_

"Cheerleaders don't support freaks," Stacey informed.

"But Bucky is fine with zombies." Addison tried to argue. "He told me that himself."

"He also told us there was something different with you." Tracey squinted his eyes to focus. "I can see that now."

Addison consciously ran her fingers through her hair out of nervousness. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your smile," Lacey began with a snide tone in her voice, "is that an overbite?"

Addison raised a hand to her mouth in concern.

"Is one leg longer than the other?" Stacey wondered judgmentally.

"Do you wear corrective lenses?" Tracey interrogated in the same tone.

"No!" Addison exclaimed in defiance. "No, no. I'm not different. I'm the samest person you've ever met."

"Hmmmm," Lacey hummed unconvinced. "Hanging with zombies can be hazardous. You can end up at the reject table or off the cheer squad like," the trio snapped at the same time, "that."

"You can't kick me off the team." Addison insisted stubbornly. "That's only for Bucky to decide."

"You don't know us," Stacey retorted with the same tone given to her. "We can be very convincing."

Walking in a straight line, the three assistant captains headed to their table in the brightest section of the cafeteria. Addison looked at the group of zombies, who was staring back at her. With a quiet huff, she ran out of the room. On instinct, Zed grab the fruit flower that had landed on his tray, his backpack off his chair, and ran to catch up with Addison.

Eliza changed her gaze to Bucky, who mouthed, 'What did they say?'

'Something about being different and kicking her off the team if she hanged with us,' she responded after a few seconds of waiting. 'I couldn't hear all of it.'

'I'm going to end their fake threats,' he promised after he waited a few minutes as well. 'And they won't be happy about it.'

The bell ringed before Eliza could respond. Everyone started to get up, which gave Bucky the perfect time to ask, 'Still good for our date?'

She only gave a short nod as the police officer escorted the zombies out of the cafeteria. Maybe things were going to get more complicated than she thought.

* * *

 **Please review for a new chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! Surprisingly, this chapter was finished early and is longer than I thought it would be. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ZOMBIES.**

* * *

"It's been brought to my attention that some members of the squad have been trying to intimidate others because they were interacting with zombies," Bucky began his long explanation. "They are using power that they don't have to do so."

Quick retelling of what happened moments prior:

Instead of having the cheerleaders get into position for practice, Bucky had them make three rows in front of him. They were all trying to figure out what was going on because he hadn't said anything for a few moments. He only paced through the rows until he got his thoughts together.

"I also have to deal with the issue of over half of the squad disobeying my direct order," he continued as he stopped in the middle of the front row to address all of them. "When I tell you something, you don't pretend you didn't hear me. You do it."

"Why are you being so serious?" Lacey questioned from the second row. "Nobody got hurt."

"But Addison could of if Zed hadn't caught her at the last second," Bucky snapped at the rude blonde chick. "Zed wouldn't have to be the hero if Bonzo hadn't run on the field. Bonzo most definitely wouldn't have run on the field if the three of you," he looked at each of the assistant captains, "hadn't convinced half the squad to light a spirit stick."

"It's common knowledge that zombies are afraid of fire," Tracey stated from the end of the third row before insisting, "We wanted to use that fear to scare them out of Seabrook High."

"Did you know they are afraid of fire because that's the only way humans could control them before the Z-bands?" Bucky interrogated in aggravation. The squad was silent, so he continued, "Did you know some of their parents died due to a fire? Or that they are afraid of fire for that reason alone?"

"Who told you all this?" Addison wondered curiously. "I admit I've talked to them a couple times, but they never told me anything like that."

"Let's just say one of them decided to give me a piece of their mind after the pep rally." Both a fib and the truth, but who would know what is what besides him? "They suggested the squad be punished, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

With a sigh, he ordered, "If you went along with the fake initiation or the 'spirit stick' fiasco, make a line in the front. Those who didn't form two rows behind them."

A little less than half reluctantly made the front line. Addison and Bree went to that line while the three assistant captains went to the two rows. Bucky knew the amount in the front row wasn't right at all.

"Addison, Bree," he called out to the two girls. "I know you two did not participate in either one. Go to the two rows. Stacey, Lacey, Tracey, did you really think I wouldn't see you back there? Get to the front!"

"But Bucky, we didn't-"

"I know what you did!" Bucky shouted over Stacey almost rudely. "So get to the front or else you're off the team, the _three_ of you."

Addison and Bree eagerly went to the two rows, which was about twelve people excluding the trio. The trio slowly and reluctantly went to the front with the other trouble makers. Still, Bucky knew some weren't being truthful.

"Don't make me call you out," he threatened. "I know who did what."

A few more people joined the front row, leaving only five left in the two back rows; two girls and three boys.

"That's better," Bucky commented a little pleased. "Those who went along and started the fake initiation will not participate in practices or games until three games have been played. Same for those who used the 'spirit sticks' in the pep rally."

The cheerleaders began to moan and complain. "But Bucky, there's only six games," Tracey tried to argue. "We will miss half and we will have no where near enough practices to be good enough for the Cheer Championship."

"You should have thought of that before you defied me." Bucky retorted in a not too concerned manner. "No matter how convincing you can be, you _won't_ get out of this punishment. All of you in the first row are dismissed! The rest of you, let's start practice."

Over half the squad grumbled, moaned, and groaned, as they slowly left the gymnasium. Stacey, Lacey, and Tracey stayed behind for a few extra minutes by the large doors.

"What are we going to do about this?" Lacey whispered harshly. "At this rate, zombies will rule the school!"

"That's not going to happen," Tracey tried to a reassure.

"How?" Stacey wondered in worry. "By the way Bucky's acting, it's like he has a zombie for a friend. That zombie is manipulating him!"

Tracey shook his head. "No, that isn't right. Bucky doesn't like zombies. He hates them as much as we do."

"But he's defending them!" Stacey argued. "He likes zombies!"

"Bucky won't like them after they still his spotlight." Tracey reasoned with a devious smile. "He'll be scheming his own plan to get rid of him."

"What do we do about being excluded from practices?" Lacey questioned. "And from the games!"

"We'll talk to Principal Lee." He promised. "She'll have a little _chat_ with Bucky."

The trio gave each other a knowing smirk as they strutted out of the doors.

If only they knew a certain female zombie was listening to them the whole time from under the bleachers.

* * *

Bucky shook his head in disbelief after Eliza retold the story of what she overheard. They were sitting on the bottom row after everyone (the other five) left for the day.

"I should have know they were going to do something," he said with a sigh. "They're going to get their way. I just know it."

"Maybe you can reason with the principal when she talks to you?" Eliza suggested trying to helpful. "You can make a compromise and have them miss the first game."

"But that isn't good enough," he insisted. "It's just isn't fair."

Eliza laid a hand over his that were clenched in aggravation. With a small voice, she said, "Nothing is fair for zombies. _Nothing_."

"It shouldn't be that way. There isn't a big difference between humans and zombies."

Eliza smiled as she decided to tease, "Except for our green hair."

That brought a small smile to his face, until he suddenly remembered something. "I got you something during my free period before lunch," he revealed as he pulled a plain white box out of his bag. He handed it to her with a shrug. "It's nothing big, but I thought you might want it."

Curiously, Eliza cautiously took the box. Carefully opening the present, she reached her hand in, grabbed what ever was in it, and pulled it out. Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she squealed in happiness.

"You got me a cellphone?" She questioned rhetorically. "Why?"

"You said zombies didn't have cellphones," he said with another shrug. "I wanted you to be first."

The cellphone wasn't anything special. It's one of the older smartphone versions (because that's all Bucky could afford at a split moment). The phone came with a plain white protective case, which Bucky said he got on purpose so she could decorate it. The lock screen was the default version, but she absolutely loved the home screen.

She automatically knew Bucky had taken the picture because she, herself was in the picture. It was of her and her two friends, Bonzo and Zed, sitting at their table in the cafeteria. Eliza was smiling happily as she was watching Bonzo juggled a few pears and Zed trying to prevent them from falling at a split moment.

"I love it." She gave him a loving kiss. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," he insisted. "But you do need to put a lock on it just in case someone tries to snoop on it."

She tilted her head in curiosity. "And how do I do that?"

So, for the rest of their date, Bucky taught Eliza everything she needed to know about how to use her cellphone. Other's might not call that a date, but they didn't care.

What else could they do without others finding out about their secret? Certainly not have any classes together.

Or could they?

* * *

 **Please review for a new chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ZOMBIES.**

* * *

Like Eliza had warned, the trio had talked to the principal after they were kicked out of practice by Bucky. The next morning during first hour she had called Bucky out of class. He summarized the whole situation to her: they were bullying the zombies after he warned them many times not to. They and those who decided to join them were going to miss practice and games until after the third game.

Principal Lee didn't like that option. Like the trio, she was more concerned about the Cheer Championship instead of a few zombies getting bullied. Bucky decided to offer the compromise Eliza suggested to him; those who didn't listen to him would miss the first game. It wasn't as much as a punishment as he wanted, but Principal Lea ended up agreeing to it.

Friday was the first game of the season. It was close to the end of the second quarter, and many could tell that Zed's teammates were letting him get beat up on purpose. They weren't blocking for him and would throw him terrible passes that he tried his hardest to catch.

Half time came by and Eliza was sneakily texting away in her new phone to Bucky. She was complimenting him on how well the five cheerleaders were doing without the rest of the squad. He didn't answer, of course, because he was too busy performing the half time show.

She got caught by Zed's younger sister, Zoey. Zoey is an adorable eight-year-old green pig-tailed zombie that loved cheer, though Eliza had chided her herself that zombies don't cheer. The nosy little girl asked the teen where she was able to get a phone like that.

Eliza quickly shoved the object in her pocket before insisting, "It's just a gift from a friend."

Before Zoey could ask any more questions, the team came back from the locker room. As soon as Zed emerged from the group, he locked eyes with Eliza and motioned his head to the section between the bleachers. Eliza quickly descended down the bleachers.

When she made it in between the bleachers, Zed was sitting on the bench with her laptop open in the direction he was sitting. She sat in front of her laptop and asked, "What do you want?"

"I need you hack into my Z-band." Zed confessed with no sense of embarrassment, only seriousness. "Just to give me a little zom-boost so I can win the game."

"I can't do that, Zed." She denied as she closed her laptop screen. "You can get seriously hurt."

He started pointing to hers erratically. "But you hacked yours to play video games."

"That's different!" Eliza exclaimed in a frenzy. "If I mess up, you could be killed or I could accidentally place a virus on everyone's Z-band making them go full Zombie."

"You're being dramatic." He insisted. "If I win the game, it could be a big win for us. We won't be stuck in the basement anymore. We can finally have classes with the humans."

The end of his speech softened Eliza. Honestly, she would be so happy if she could have classes with humans. It means more of a chance that she could see Bucky and possibly sit by him. How can she be this love-struck after only being together for less than a week?

With a sigh, she looked around before opening her laptop again and typing a few things here and there. In less than a minute, she was finished. "Done!"

Zed gave her a look of disbelief. "That's it?"

She nodded her head and instructed, "Swipe to the left for the zom-boost. Always swipe left, never right. If you swipe right, it will corrupt the system. Left, not right. Got it?"

"Got it." Zed got off the bench and started to walk to the field.

"Hey!" Zed stopped and turned around to face Eliza. With a roll of her eyes, she said, "If you smell smoke, stop, drop, and roll."

With a nod and tossing his helmet in the air, he rushed on to the field to join the others.

Eliza sighed as she shook her head in worry. "I hope I did the right thing," she muttered. "If not, I can say good-bye to Seabrook and good-bye to Bucky."

With another sigh, she closed her laptop and shoved it in her bag (where she thought it was in the first place), before going back in the stands to join Bonzo, Zed's family, and the other zombies.

* * *

Zed was incredible once he had tampered with his Z-band. No one could stop him. He ended up winning the game by a long shot. The opposing team didn't make any more points because the Seabrook team finally decided to help their teammate.

As soon as the game ended, Addison couldn't help herself. She ran onto the field and gave Zed a hug. In surprise, Zed hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while. Bucky, however, was a little surprised by the exchange. A moment later he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out of the pocket, he wasn't surprised to see it was a message from Eliza.

Eliza: _As you can tell, he likes her._

Bucky sent a message to her. _And she likes him?_

Eliza: _Are you mad?_

Bucky hesitated before quickly texting, _Nah. How can I be? I like you and you're a zombie._

Eliza: _And I like you and you're human._

 _And that's why were so good together. We're a boy. . ._

 _And a zombie_ , she replied.

Bucky sighed as he read the last text, watching as the zombies went down the bleachers to congratulate Zed on his victory. "What could go so wrong with a boy and a zombie?" He wondered as he started to gather all of the cheerleading items that the other members left behind.

Maybe things will be more fair for the zombies now that Zed won a game.

And maybe the trio will try something to prevent it from happening.

* * *

 **Please review for a new chapter! I'm sorry about this not being as good, but I'll make the next one better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it because this is so far the longest chapter in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ZOMBIES.**

* * *

When Zed won the first game, zombies were given better food in the cafeteria; not meat, of course, only vegetarian.

When Zed won the first game, the staff moved the garbage cans and fixed the light over the zombie table.

When Zed won the second game, the staff took down the gate that separated the humans and zombies when they entered the school.

When Zed won the second game, zombies were now allowed to actually attend classes with the humans.

It made both Eliza and Bucky happy. They had a few classes with one another. In their very first class together, Eliza skillfully asked Bucky if anyone sat next to him. He, of course, said no so, Eliza took that seat. At first, people thought Bucky would make a rude snide comment to her, but he was incredibly friendly to her. Every time they had class together, they would always sit next to one another. Luckily for them, half of the classrooms had tables so they could secretly hold hands through out the class. No one would suspect anything because they couldn't tell anything was going on.

When Zed won the third game, zombies were allowed to join clubs.

When Zed won the third game, humans started sitting with the zombies during lunch.

It felt incredibly strange to Eliza, mainly because two human boys were sitting on either side of her. They wouldn't stop staring at her. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and when she discreetly checked the message, it was from Bucky, the only person who had her number.

Bucky: _Need my help?_

Eliza looked up to see her boyfriend staring at her from the head table. He sent another message: _Want me to move there? I don't care too._

With a smile and a shake of her head, she responded: _Nah, I'll just move to you._

Seeing Bucky's reaction from across the room was kind of adorable. His face lit up when he read the text and as soon as he looked up, she was halfway through the cafeteria.

Eliza didn't know what possessed her to break the norm. Those around her were surprised when she suddenly stood from her seat, draped her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her tray, and walked to the cheerleaders' table. She sat right next to Bucky and began to eat as though she was there the whole time.

"Uck!" Lacey exclaimed snootily. "Excuse me!"

Eliza looked up slowly (she was hoping they wouldn't say anything). "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Tracey questioned a bit rudely. "This table is for cheerleaders only."

"Yeah," Stacey agreed in the same hateful tone. "No _freaks_ allowed."

The zombie flinched at the word used to describe her. She could practically feel Bucky fuming next to her about the insult. Eliza cleared her throat before explaining, "Bucky and I are classmates. We sit next to each other in a majority of our classes. It felt weird to sit next to humans I don't know, so this was the next best option."

"She's fine here," Bucky quickly insisted to keep things calm (mainly himself). "You're not going to make her move."

"Fine," Tracey spat in disgust before he came up with a sinister plot. "Then she'll get wet."

Before Bucky and Eliza could figure out what exactly he meant, the trio dumped their drinks on the zombie. Nobody else noticed because they were too busy watching the zombie table, wondering when they should move to them.

Eliza didn't get mad. She simply stood, shouldered her bag, and informed Bucky, "I'm going to clean off in the restroom."

"I'll bring you a change of clothes," he promised.

With a small smile, she walked out of the cafeteria; not that her friends noticed.

Now Bucky was mad.

He gave the trio a glare and barked, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

The trio flinched at his cursing, but Tracey answered with a shrug, "She looked like she needed a drink."

"Not on her!" Bucky quietly shouted to throw attention to himself. He abruptly stood from his chair and announced, "The next time you do something rude to her, you'll regret it."

He shoved his chair into the table harshly and shouldered his bag angrily to prove his point. He stormed out of the cafeteria dramatically and, once again, no one paid him any attention.

The trio stayed silent for a few moments to let the tension go away. "Since he's gone," Stacey began, "should we mess with his cousin?"

"Absolutely," Tracey agreed with no morals. "We'll make her pay for ratting us out."

* * *

A couple minutes later a smiling Addison (because she did not see what the trio did to Eliza) stood from her own seat and started to walk to the zombie table. She couldn't even make two steps before the trio appeared behind her, grabbed her by the arm, and forcefully turned her around.

"You're either pro-cheerleader," Tracey began.

"Or pro-zombies," Stacey finished. "Choose either one."

"But if you choose zombie," Lacey established with a snide smile, "then you'll be off the team."

"You can't do that!" Addison exclaimed in denial. "That's for Bucky to decide-"

"The three of us have more power than Bucky," Tracey interjected a little too quickly. "After all, we did get out of our punishment. Besides, where's Bucky now? He's certainly not here about to swarm in to protect you."

Addison didn't believe him. She scanned the whole entire cafeteria, but could not find a trace of her cousin. It's like he upped and vanish without of a hint of where he was going.

"What's it going to be?" Stacey questioned impatiently. "Cheerleader or zombie?"

"I," Addison hesitated before answering, "I want to be a cheerleader. It's all I ever wanted to be."

The trio smiled cruelly. "Good," Lacey complimented. "But if we see you interact with any zombies, you're off the team the next second."

The three assistant captains began to walk back to their table, until Tracey turned around and threatened, "If you tell your cousin about this, we'll find out and there will be a price to pay."

He continued walking forward, leaving a stunned and upset Addison standing like a fool. The next second Zed finally noticed her standing and shouted, "Hey Addison!"

She turned to him and he gave her a smile and a wave. Addison ran out of the cafeteria at the next moment, leaving Zed wondering what was going on with her.

Tracey sat in his spot and began to stab at his salad. "Zed's not going to win the next game," he determined. "I guarantee it."

* * *

Instead of going to the restroom like she wanted, Bucky had texted Eliza to go to the locker room in the gym. Why he wanted her there, she didn't know? She just knew that by the time she had made it to the locker room stairs, Bucky burst through the gymnasium doors and was running to her.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized once he finally made it to her. "I got stopped in the hallway by a teacher."

She shook her head in reassurance. "It's okay," she promised in a small voice. "I just got here."

He held a hand out, which she gladly took, and led her down the stairs.

The locker room was just like any average one that existed. It had lockers, bathroom stalls, and showers. The color scheme was of the school colors (green, pink, and white).

Eliza wisely decided to just wash the gunk off of her in the sink while Bucky tried to find her some of his clothes to wear. All he could find was a pair of gray sweats, and his short sleeved jersey top. "They may be a little big," he warned as he handed her the clothes.

She took them gingerly and went inside the first stall. Bucky made the quick and smart decision of sitting with his back to his stall. He didn't want Eliza to think that he was peaking. Not that he would anyways.

Eliza emerged in the freshly new outfit and her ruined ones in her hand. She tossed the clothes in one sink and went to work washing the drink out of her. It had dried before she made it to the gym, and now it made her hair incredibly sticky.

Bucky, the sweet boyfriend he was, attempted to help with the hair situation. After only making it worse, Eliza suggested that he try to find something to put her clothes in. In the same amount of time as he found something, she was done washing her hair. She squeezed the excess water out of her hair before putting it back in her regular hair due.

Eliza looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "We'll never be accepted," she decided after a few moments of contemplating. "We'll only cause more conflict like we did today."

Bucky was immediately behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. "We'll make it work," he reassured with a kiss on top of her head. "We will have to try a little harder. We can't let this little squabble defeat us."

She sighed once again. "It's defeating me."

"Hey," he quickly turned her around and sat her on the counter so he could look at her at eye level (because she was a head shorter than him). "Cheer up. Everything will be fine. Zed is winning the games and zombies are starting to become more accepted."

"Aren't you a little jealous?" She wondered curiously. "I mean, more people are going to the games to actually watch it instead of the cheerleaders. Doesn't that make you mad?"

"It did at the beginning," Bucky admitted. "But then I saw the bright side of the things."

"Which is?"

"I get to see you every game." He confessed with a smile as he leaned his head against hers. "I get to see you light up every time Zed makes a touchdown, smile when you watch us cheer, and laugh every time that little girl that you sometimes hold makes a joke."

A small smile appeared on her face at the mentioned of the girl. "The girl's name is Zoey. She's Zed little sister and absolutely loves cheer. She's your number one fan and has a big crush on you."

Bucky let out a small chuckle. "Good to know I have an affect on more than one female zombies." He gave her a smile. "You okay?"

She slowly nodded her head. "I'm fine now." She gave him a light peck. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me." He insisted as he kissed her forehead tenderly. The next moment he confessed, "I love you."

* * *

When Zed won the fourth game, the zombies were now allowed to have lockers.

When Zed won the fourth game, the trio were more irritated than usual.

The trio kept Addison away from Zed at all cost. They would escort her from and to class just to make sure she wouldn't try anything. It didn't work very well because Addison managed to plant a surprise in his locker. Confetti blew up in his face when he opened the locker and she left him a note letting him know she was cheering for him on the inside.

When Zed won the fifth, the zombies decided to celebrate.

When Zed won the fifth game, he decide to invite Addison to the celebration. (Eliza invited Bucky as well.)

When Zed won the fifth game, the three assistant captains decided they were going to do something about it.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Please review for a new chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Needed a break from working on this story so I took the weekend off. This one isn't that good, but it isn't that bad. I may edit the chapter later on when the story is finished. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ZOMBIES.**

* * *

Bucky absolutely loved the Zombie Mash. There were so many zombies celebrating and dancing that he couldn't help but to be happy. It also helped that he was dancing with his amazing girlfriend Eliza. None of the zombies seemed to mind that he was there. He made sure not to stand out by wearing his cheer outfit. Instead, he wore a simple green shirt and dark jeans (the only pair he owned for he mainly had sweat pants and dress pants).

However, things started to get a little tensed when Bucky saw his cousin, Addison, at the Zombie Mash as well. She had just walked in with Zed leading the way for her.

Bucky nudged Eliza's shoulder with his while they were dancing. "Addison's over there," he muttered discretely in her ear. "I'm gonna hide out for a bit so she doesn't see me."

Eliza looked over her shoulder and noticed Zed showing Addison the wall with the Z-band mural. "I'll distract her," she reassured just as quietly. "Give you enough time to hide out."

With a quick kiss on the cheek, Bucky disappeared into the crowd while Eliza started walking to the couple. She heard Addison make a joke about Zed liking a girl with brains. "You know that's offensive right?" Eliza interrogated hotly.

"I'm so sorry," Addison quickly apologized. "I didn't mean anything bad by it."

Eliza rolled her eyes as she was finally getting back into character. "Why did you invite her here?" She questioned hypocritically on purpose. "This place is for us zombies to get away from humans like her."

"Lighten up, Eliza." Zed insisted in his non-caring voice. "You're friends with Bucky."

"He's my bo- _classmate_ ," she corrected with a pain in her heart. " _Not_ my friend."

Before Zed could argue with her, a big boom could be heard through out the party. "It's starting!" He exclaimed as he ran a certain direction. Addison glanced at Eliza for a moment before chasing after him.

Eliza rolled her eyes once again as all the zombies started heading in the same direction. Instead of following them, she went to the place where Bucky was hiding at. The moment she saw him, he asked, "You want to tell them, don't you?"

"Please?" She begged in a cutesy voice. "I almost told them a few seconds ago before I caught myself. I'm going to end up telling them accidentally if I don't now."

"We'll tell them tonight," he promised with a kiss on her forehead. " _After_ the Zombie Mash."

She gasped in remembrance and quickly grabbed his arm, "Which we're missing!"

* * *

The performance with all the zombies were amazing. There were so many neon lights, dance moves, etc. that Bucky was afraid he missed some of it. It was hard to keep track of where the dancing was taking place. Bucky, along with the other zombies, ran around the whole building trying to keep up with performers. He couldn't keep his eyes off his girlfriend. She was having so much fun with it, it was hard not to feel her contagious attitude.

After the performance, Eliza told Bucky a little secret. The floor that Zed would easily bounced back up on? It was made from a trampoline material and painted gray to look like concrete. Anyone who watched would think it was a normal floor, but as soon as you walked on it, you would immediately noticed a new bounciness to your step. That bounce is what gave the zombies the ability to do some of the dance move.

Anyways, after the performance was finished, Eliza met Bucky at a quieter part of the party. "You ready?" She questioned nervously.

Bucky gave a slight nod and squeezed her hand in reassurance, "I'm right behind you."

Giving a nod of her own and letting go of her beloved's hand, she followed Addison who was heading to the back part of the building. Eliza watched as Addison met Zed's sister Zoey, who was practicing a cheer of her own. Zoey showed Addison her 'pet' Zander, a stuffed toy dog. Addison insisted that Zoey was old enough to have a pet of her own.

"Stop teasing her," Eliza barked as she finally made her presence known. "You know zombies aren't allowed to have pets."

"I didn't know that," Addison insisted as quickly as before. "I'm still learning that zombies aren't like what I have been taught. I mean look at you. You're smart, pretty."

Zoey looked at Eliza in surprise, which was the same thing expression the older zombie was wearing. She swiped a strand of hand behind her ear. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Definitely," Addison agreed with a sugar sweet smile.

"Well," Eliza began with a smile of her own, "I'm glad there's two humans that think that."

"What do you mean two-?"

"There you are Addison," Zed interrupted with relief, before noticing the little zombie girl. "Zoey? What are you doing?"

"Please!" She exclaimed in her child like voice. "I'm not going to miss the Zombie Mash."

"Zoey," Zed chided like a concerned parent.

"Come on," Zoey scooted closer to the edge, "who's a good boy!" She patted her knees expectantly.

Zed, who had his arms crossed over his chest, let out a huff. "Ruff."

He raised his arms up like he was a puppy and waddled over to him. "Me!"

"Good boy!" Zoey exclaimed happily. "Good boy."

The teens laughed at her childlike behavior, but quickly quieted down when someone suddenly shouted, "Eliza! Where are you?"

"In here, Bucky!" Eliza yelled as she started walking to the entrance.

"'Bucky'?" Zed repeated curiously. "Did you invite him after you saw Addison?"

"Nope!" She stated back in her cheerful tone. "He's been here since we left the game."

"'We'?"

The next second Bucky walked through the door. He didn't even look at the other three people; his focus was mainly on Eliza. She gave him a bright smile (nothing like how she was the other times) which he returned. Without thinking about it, Bucky kissed her, not that she complained. Eliza only smiled even larger.

Only after hearing the gasps of surprise did they pull away.

"Oh!" Eliza turned back looking at the group, barely noticing that Bucky had his arms wrapped around her waist. "Zoey, Zed, Addison. This is my boyfriend, Bucky."

There was no reaction from the group. They stared at her, waiting to hear for her to say it was a joke. Nothing was said for a few moments until. . .

"BOYFRIEND?!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Please review for a new chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things will start to get more interesting in the next couple ones.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ZOMBIES.**

* * *

"BOYFRIEND?!"

Eliza winced at the reaction from the trio. It wasn't the one she was hoping for. Then again, she wasn't sure what reaction she was expecting. Maybe a more cheerful one? Anything was better than this one.

"Yes, boyfriend." Bucky confirmed as he held her a little tighter. "We've been together since the very first day of school when I bumped into her."

Eliza gave him a look. "You mean when you plowed me over like a freight train?"

"Same thing," he teased as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Wait a minute," Addison insisted as the pieces were starting to click together. "Is she the reason why you started to like zombies? The reason why you've been trying to get the cheerleaders to treat them like equals."

"And the reason why I check my phone between every cheer during games." He joked causing a guilty smile to appear on Eliza's face.

"HE gave you the cellphone?" Zoey interrogated in an almost mad tone. "That ain't fair."

"And why not?" Eliza questioned.

"Because I want one!"

The four teens chuckled at the little girl's whiny reaction. "You must be Zoey," Bucky deduced once the laughter died down a bit. "Eliza told me all about you. She said that you like cheer."

The zombie girl gave a weak nod for answer. After all, who wouldn't be speechless talking to their idol?

"How about one game you join us for a cheer?" Bucky suggested being nice and considerate. "It'll give you some practice before you join the team when you start high school."

Zed gave the other male teen a questionable look. "That seems impossible."

"So was humans dating zombies." Eliza retorted in hopefulness. "But there's one and a half human-zombie couples right here."

"'One and a half'?" Addison said in inquiry. "Why a half?"

"Because you two aren't officially couple." Eliza teased. "You haven't been on half as many dates as us."

"Which is?"

"About ninety?" Bucky guesstimated. "We've been on a date every day after school after cheer practice."

"I think that's enough gibber-gabbering about our social life," Eliza insisted as she got out of Bucky's grip to reach out to Zoey, "I'll take you home." The little zombie girl immediately jumped into her arms, with Eliza resting her on her hip. "Zed has to make sure Addison gets home safely and Bucky can't stay any longer."

"Awe!" Zoey cried in sadness with her arms full of her homemade pom-poms. "Why not!"

"My parents finally noticed I wasn't home," Bucky revealed to the young girl. "I fibbed that I was at the school gym practicing. They want me home soon or 'else'."

The trio started to walk away, until Addison shouted, "Hey!"

They turned around as Addison made the short jog to them with a stuffed toy dog in her hands. "You can't forget about Zander."

Zoey gave Eliza the pom-poms so she could hold on to her puppy. The trio continued to leave the Zombie Mash as the littlest one said bye to her brother.

* * *

Eliza and Bucky escorted the young child back into the ZombieTown neighborhood. Zoey was having fun playing with Zander and the couple was having fun watching her from Eliza's front porch. The couple mainly enjoyed the night stroll because they could finally be with one another, in public, without anyone seeing them in public.

Until they heard the sirens in the distance.

"Zombie patrol." Eliza informed Bucky distastefully as they stood from the ground. She looked at Zoey, who had a fearful look in her eyes. "Get inside your house, Zoey," Eliza ordered the child. "Change into your pajamas, get into bed, and act like you've been there the whole time if they come to your door."

With a quick nod of her head, Zoey was inside her house quicker than Eliza could count to 'one'. The sirens started to get louder, so Eliza made a split decision. She grabbed Bucky's arm and dragged him into her house.

Making sure to close the door behind them, Eliza quickly explained, "They come out every night to make sure all of the zombies are in their houses. Remember the curfew I told you about when we first met? We broke it by almost four hours. The curfew is the unreasonable time of 7 p.m.."

"And I told you to be home by nine," a voice chided from inside the house.

The couple quickly turned and discovered the voice to come from a heavy set, middle-age woman with very short green hair. The woman appeared to have been waiting for Eliza and she did not look happy.

She glared at the teen girl. "I warned you to come home early so you wouldn't get caught."

"Sorry, Mom," Eliza apologized with an unapologetic tone in her voice. "I lost track of time and the Zombie Mash didn't start until eight-thirty."

Her mother sighed. "At least you are safe," she commented. "That's all that matters."

The mother finally addressed the human boy, "And who may I ask are you?"

"He's Bucky," Eliza answered for him as she immediately grabbed his hand for reassurance. "My boyfriend of over three months, since I started school at Seabrook."

"Three months!" The mother exclaimed in a tizzy. "And you just now introduced me to him?"

She smiled at the young boy and shook his hand in greeting. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm glad there is a human that liked us from the start. I'm sorry you can't meet my husband at the moment. He goes into work at five and doesn't get home until seven."

"Which isn't fair," Eliza muttered.

"You think everything isn't fair for us zombies," her mother retorted, used to her daughter's attitude. "Since you were a young child you always talked about starting a revolution so we can be treated the same." A small smile emerged on the elder's face. "And now I know why you suddenly stopped talking that way."

A blush crept to Eliza's cheek which caused Bucky to chuckle slightly. "I better go home before my parents start to worry," he informed before shaking the mother's hand. "It was very nice to meet you, ma'am." Bucky then kissed Eliza's temple. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Hide in the shadows until you get to the border," Eliza insisted helpfully. "They won't be able to find you if you do."

Bucky gave her one more quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the household.

"He is such a sweet boy!" The mother cooed adoringly. "Where did you find someone like him?"

Eliza shrugged, but a smile emerged on her face. "Luck," she admitted. "Just plain old luck."

* * *

 **Please, review for a new chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am slowly transitioning the updates to every other day because it's taking me too long to type the chapters. I hope you like this one. I did borrow a small portion of this story from my other one 'Replay' because I didn't want to retype all of that part.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ZOMBIES.**

* * *

Homecoming game!

There was only a three seconds left of the game. The coach of the Seabrook called a timeout. Zed used a portion of that timeout to sit on the bench and rest for a moment. His arm was killing him from using his Z-band way too may. Addison spoke to him for a few moments, giving him words of encouragement before Tracey called her name a few times.

By the time she came back, Bucky was in the middle of doing a cheer by himself.

"Give me a 'zom'!" He shouted to the crowd, who did as they were told. "Give me a 'bie'!"

As the crowd shouted back, Tracey interrogated hotly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Cheering for a change," Bucky declared bravely. "Zombies deserve to be given just as much of a cheer as anyone else."

"That's not what we cheerleaders do." Tracey denied as he started to get up in Bucky's face. "We don't support freaks!"

Bucky fumed, but he calmly removed the whistle that hanged around his neck. He held it out arms length, dropping the precious object as he announced, "Then I quit, _Captain._ "

The whole team stared at him like he was insane, but he continued with his chant. "Give me a 'zom'! Give me a 'bie'!"

Addison make a quick decision to join her cousin out on the field. She stood by Bucky and shouted, "What does that spell!"

The audience belted out, "Zombies!"

It only made Tracey even more mad than he already was. "Congrats Addie," he said sarcastically. "You got yourself kicked off the team." He turned to Bree, who was innocently watching on the sideline with the other cheer members. "You're off the team too. You should have never been on it to begin with."

Not much more could be said because the game had started once again.

Zed tried swiped his Z-band a few times, but it wasn't working.

What he didn't know was Tracey, Lacey, and Stacey had stolen Eliza's computer a few hours before. They managed to break through her firewall once Zed corrupted the system to change into a human for a couple hours. While Tracey was cheering on the sidelines, Lacey and Stacey sneaked behind the bleachers and hacked into the zombie's Z-band.

Zed looked up at Eliza in desperation. Eliza, who was slightly confused, looked down at her own Z-band. Her confusion quickly turned into concern. A cutesy animated version of a zombie appeared on the screen. "The software's corrupted, but how?" She wondered before looking back at Zed. Something clicked in her mind as she stood in a fit, "Zed, what did you do!"

Miraculously, Zed was able to win the game without having to use his Z-band.

However, at the exact moment Zed had been dog-piled, the two girls decided that would be a perfect time to make him go full zombie. As he went full zombie, he managed to knock all of the humans off him, who ran away in fear. Standing his feet, he removed his helmet and turned to the audience with a sinister look on his face. The zombie alert blared at the very same moment.

Eliza and Bonzo gave each other an 'oh no' look before descending the bleachers. For some reason the humans thought it would be safer to stay in the stands than running to a safe spot. As the two made it to the bottom, Stacey thought it would be perfect time to hack into their Z-bands as well. With reluctance, the duo turned full zombie.

But not for long.

As Eliza and Bonzo headed for the cheer team-their minds saying it was their fault-Bucky stood a few feet away from them. Almost like she knew what she was doing, Eliza grabbed Bonzo's arm. That little action gave Bucky enough hope to step a few feet forward.

"Eliza," he called lovingly. "You don't want to do this."

Her head twitched. Bonzo tried to get out of her grip, but she tightened it ever so slightly that actually made the bigger zombie whine in pain. Nobody else was watching this happen. All their eyes was on Zed, except for Bucky. He stared at his beloved girlfriend that was fighting for control.

"Eliza," Bucky said as though it was his favorite word in the whole world. "You can do this." He took a cautious step forward. "You can control yourself. You don't need the Z-bands help. You are strong enough on your own."

"How. . .you. . .know?" She asked through clenched teeth and some thought. Being in full zombie takes a toll on a zombie's mind. They only want to speak in their own language and eat any human they see.

"Because I love you," he revealed like it was the most important thing he has ever said. He took another step forward, so they were only a foot apart. Bonzo was still throwing his fit, but Bucky ignored him for the time being.

"You can do this," he insisted one more time. He took his girlfriend's hand in his, happy that she didn't try anything, and rested his forehead against hers. "You won't do anything to me because you love me. I know you do. You've just been too scared to say it."

Eliza moved her head slightly so she could look at Bucky. Slowly, the dark spots around her eyes became brighter and her veins were not as prominent as before. However, she wasn't back to normal. She was in the zombie phase Zed typically went into during games.

"Bucky?" She questioned quietly and carefully.

"You're alright." He reassured with a kiss to her forehead. "You're not going to change any."

With a sigh she backed away from her boyfriend, dragging Bonzo as she did. "I'll stall Bonzo for as long as I can," she announced. "But you've got another zombie to worry about. Someone who thinks this is your fault."

"Who?"

She pointed over her shoulder. Zed was staring at Bucky with a vengeful gleam. The human did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

* * *

Zed hunted down Bucky, completely ignoring everyone else that was running past him. Addison had noticed them and followed. Bucky fell on the ground behind the bleachers while Zed stalked forward. A sinister smile was on the football players face, his hands twitching with each step he made. When he was only a handful of feet away from the cheerleader, Zed suddenly grabbed his own arm, finally comprehending what he was doing. Zed wasn't completely gone since he was trying to restrain himself.

Gus, one of Bucky's uncle's officers sneaked behind the attacking zombie and shocked him with some kind of defense mechanism. Either way, it was cruel. Zed immediately fell to his knees with a scream of pain. Addison rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. She tried to reassure him, comfort him, anything to calm him down. Zed returned to his normal self after a few moments. His skin was back to their usual color, his veins weren't bulging anymore, and the dark circles around his eyes were back to normal. Before Addison could celebrate, Gus was restraining the teen by cuffing his arms behind his back.

Addison stood to chase after him, but her father blocked her path. He tried to reason with her, but she ignored him and pushed past him to try to catch up with her 'boyfriend'. Addison noticed Eliza and Bonzo cuffed as well, the former looking as though she would cry at any moment. The 'blonde' demanded the guards let her friends go.

"We don't have any human friends," Eliza denied as she tried to control the sob in her voice.

Addison didn't believe the proclamation until she heard a distant grumbling. She turned in the direction of the growing noise and was completely surprise. All the humans were booing at the three zombies. Someone even had their old sign from the first game that said, 'Zombies Go Home'.

"We told you Addie," her father chided. "Zombies aren't safe."

Eliza's lip started quivering even more at the statement, but Addison's father wasn't finished. "You give them an inch-"

"And they'll bite your face off." Her mother, the major of Seabrook, concluded in disgust.

"They'll bite your face off!" He agreed.

"Hey!" Zed's father shouted as he was walking by. "That's my son you're talking about!"

"I suggest you move along, Mr. Necrodopolous." Principal Lea quickly silenced the zombie father, who grabbed his daughter's hand. Zoey looked fearful for her brother. With a sigh she insists, "I'll make sure they're looked after. I'm sorry."

Zed glanced at Addison for a mere moment before Gus urged him forward.

"Zed-"

"Addie, I'm sorry," he apologized while turning to her. He sighed depressingly. "Maybe their right. Maybe we shouldn't be together."

"What?" She exclaimed in surprise and despair. "No, no. Don't say that!" Gus forced Zed to walk on with Addie yelling, "Stop!"

"ELIZA!"

Everyone stopped and turned to the person who shouted in despair. They were quite shocked that it was Bucky, who quickly ran to said girl and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"Everything will be alright," he reassured her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "They aren't going to hurt you. You'll be fine."

Bucky adverted his attention to the guards. "Let her go!" He ordered forcefully. "She's done nothing wrong."

"Bucky, what are you doing?" His uncle interrogated him. "She's a zombie-"

"She's my girlfriend!" He shouted over the older male. Everyone gasped in surprise? Horror? Shock? Take your pick because Bucky didn't care. He only held his beloved tighter and kissed her forehead lovingly. "You'll be fine. Just remember what I told you before."

"Back away right young man," ordered the officer that had a hold of Eliza a few moments ago, "or else I'll have you arrested for interfering with an arrest."

Bucky hesitated, but slowly relented as he kissed Eliza's cheek one last time. "I'll wait for you at your house. I'll warn your mother about what happened. Don't forget I love you."

Eliza nodded slightly, before she gave Bucky a kiss of her own, on the lips for everyone to see. She pulled away after a few seconds and confessed, "I love you too."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Please, review for a new chapter.**


	12. NOT AN UPDATE! NO MORE CHAPTERS!

**I'm sorry to those of you who thought this was an update.**

 **I just wanted to let all those, who were hoping that this story would be updated soon, that it is actually being discontinued.**

 **I've been meaning to do this for a while now.**

 **I'm sorry to say this, but I really don't want to finish this story and have no drive to do so.**

 **Truthful, after this was last updated (which was last year), I started to _hate_ the movie.**

 **It's just so redundant.**

 **I'm sure any of you can tell it's just a worse copy of another movie that has better characters and plot in general.**

 **Besides, the first fanfic I wrote for this category, someone plagiarized it.**

 **Not a very good experience for a category that had just been created.**

 **Feel free to unfollow the story or me because of what I said.**

 **But I'll still be writing.**


End file.
